teenwolffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Connor Hale
" WHAT??THE HELL IS A BANSHEE...... ANYONE " -Connor to Vincent Connor Hale is the son of Peter Hale and Destiny Johnson, Connor was in San Diego during the fire and was believed to be orphaned but after returning to the burnt home of his family, He was discovered by Peter Hale who would teach him to be just like his father. Connor is currently in the Gamma Pack. History Connor " Dave " Hale is the son of Peter Hale and Destiny Johnson, born in Beacon Hills, Californa inside of the Hale House but most were surprised to see that he had not taken the werewolf genes something that rarely happened, Connor grew up nicely playing with Cora and Derek mostly. Connor was secretly taught lessons by Peter in case Peter ever died his will and personality would live through Connor. Connor was there when Paige got bitten by Ennis and ran afraid of Ennis. Kali was interested in Connor and payed him a visit. " Hey little boy do you want a gift ", Connor shook his head and lifted his shirt to show a bite mark, Connor turned to the dark corner and Ennis stepped out growling. Connor had told his aunt Talia and she met Ennis who offered to take good care of Connor she agreed and Connor went away with Ennis who helped train the boy in a decent fighting style. Connor grew up happy and by age 16 had already known about the fire that is where he met Allison Argent during the years there relationship was bad but after Jennifer died ,Connor and her finally got together in the empty class making Scott angry and he stupidly attacked Connor who dodged all the attacks in hope's of tiring him. Connor ditched them and left Ennis's pack and began a life of his own. Connor had discovered Vincent after going to investigate the death of two werewolf parents, Vincent offered Connor the chance to be a Alpha but would have to wait so Connor agreed and became the first Beta in Vincent's pack, Connor built a strong relationship with Vincent and met Samuel Baccari their Emissary who was a Dark Druid, Connor and Samuel had hit it off and they became friends. Vincent and Samuel traveled looking for other Beta's and they are now in the area of Ramaius' Pack. Connor is a Alpha after killing one. Appearance Connor has neck-length black hair and emerald green eyes with fair skin, His is slim and his usual outfit consists of a long-sleeve tight shirt and a black jacket over it. His pants are usally either black or blue. Connor's shoes look like they've been beat up badly though he usally wears the designer shoes such as Nike, Jordans, Converse etc. Connor's wolf form, he grows fur, claws and fangs his eye glow blue a sign that he killed a innocent. Personality Much like his father, Connor is slightly a manipulator, and slightly a liar, Even shown to be a sociopath, vengeful, intelligent, sarcastic, witty. Connor is also protective of his pack and won't let any of his Betas die sort of that Older Brother mentality in him. Powers *'Heightened Senses': Werewolves can smell, see and hear far better than humans. *'Accelerated Healing': Werewolves heal quickly from most injuries. *'Enhanced Agility': Werewolves can jump, run, climb and react faster than humans. *'Enhanced Strength': Werewolves are much stronger than humans. *'Pain Transference': Werewolves can absorb and alleviate pain from other people/creatures and can "heal" in some cases. *'Memory Transference': Werewolves can transfer (give or take) memories by inserting claws into nape of an individual's neck.